A Gift For Her
by fma43
Summary: It's Winry's birthday, and Ed doesn't know what to get her. What he doesn't know is that Winry wants something more special than a simple present.. Implied EdxWin. Oneshot!


**Hey guys. If you aren't one of the people who have read "Confusion" yet, then you probably don't know that I'm writing this story to cheer myself up. Okay? Yes. This story takes place sometime during the series. It also takes place on Winry's birthday. Because Ed is so clueless. Aw well. Ed will be Ed.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ed stared at his calender nonchalantly.

He shrugged. "It's Winry's birthday. Should I get her something?" he asked himself.

He thought for a second and shrugged again.

"Why not?" he asked himself again, taking a step out the door and into the awfully bright but soothing sunlight.

He made his way into the city and strolled down the streets, trying to find something good enough for Winry.

Edward sighed in frustration as he came out of a store, empty-handed.

"Winry is so complicated!" he began. "Maybe I should head over to Rush Valley and buy her a brand-new automail arm," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

He continued to walk down the sidewalk furiously, carelessly bumping into people without apologizing. He would stop at every store window, only to find nothing that would interest Winry.

"I wonder.. what would Winry ask for? If anything.." he mentioned to himself while staring at some jewelery located on the other side of the glass.

He scratched his head. "The only thing she would like is some wrenches so that she can throw them at my head when she finds out that I bought her a wrench.." he said, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

He sighed. "I still wouldn't know what to get her even if that last sentence made any sense," he continued walking down the sidewalk.

"She's definitely not that interested in clothing or jewelery or perfume," he murmured after passing a perfume shop.

He slipped his hands into his pockets. "She isn't cheap. I'd have to waste all my money on her," he declared.

He stopped in his tracks. "Why would I say something like that?" Ed questioned himself curiously. He shrugged once again and continued walking.

"Winry, Winry, Winry. What will I ever do with you?" he asked plainly.

* * *

Surprisingly, hours had passed and Edward came out of every store with all the money he started out with.

"Gahh, Winry?! Why don't I just wreck my arm and give you some money to buy your own present?!" he asked, heading back towards his home with nothing for Winry.

It had gotten dark, and nobody was out shopping anymore. All the stores had closed and Ed continued to walk, with his shoulders rolled down lazily and his back unstraight. Then, he ran into a very unexpected person.

He had bumped into this certain person. "Hey you'd better watch where you're.." his voice trailed off. "W-Winry?"

Indeed, it was Winry.

"Winry!" he yelled, snaping back to reality and standing up straight.

"Oh, Ed. It's so like you to go and try to find something for me," she began, "when really, the best present of all would be to spend the entire day with you!" she giggled.

Ed's eyes widened. He smiled shyly. "Well, I hope I didn't ruin your birthday.."

Winry let out a very joyful laugh. "Of course not Ed! Are you crazy?! It's really nice to know that you were thinking of me this whole time!"

Ed's cheeks turned pink. "_Sure I was_." he said sarcastically.

She smiled sweetly. "You were, weren't you?"

Ed turned even more pink. "Maybe.." he said quietly.

She giggled. "Oh, Ed!" to that, she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing his cheeks to flush with redness. He subconcsiously wrapped his arms around he waist, bringing her even closer to him.

"Happy birthday, Winry." he whispered into her ear.

She hugged him tighter. When they finally released their embrace, Edward snickered maliciously.

Oh, how Winry was desperately wondering what Edward was up to now.

He quickly picked her up bridal style.

"Winry, I'm gonna make this your most memorable birthday _night _ever!" he yelled blissfully.

And so, Edward walked back to his house with Winry in his arms, and no one knows what happened after that.

* * *

**Wow, I certainly feel much better now!**

**Well, over here in my city it's 3:00 AM, so I'm going to go get some shuteye.**

**But I'll be back tomorrow, energized to write Chapter 6 of "Confusion".**

**REVIEW.**

**Ciao,  
~fma43**


End file.
